Stormy Night
by AllenMoyashiWalker
Summary: After Allen is Kidnapped by Tyki, he escapes, and returns home to where he is cared for by Kanda. After Allen heals, he knows that he must report to the Order. AllenXKanda
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first D. Gray Man Fanfic! I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

A young man, dressed in a tattered, once well ironed and neat vest suit, stumbled drunkenly down the dark street. One hand, he used for support, clinging to lampposts and telephone poles to help him stay standing. With the other hand, he clutched at his side, were a large wound that cut deeply into his side.

He continued down the street, the rain drenching his clothes. He was almost there; he could see the small house just in front of him. _Just a little farther._

_Don't stop, keep walking._

He was there now, right in front of their old house. The young man sighed in relief. He would finally be able to see him again.

He took a deep breath and started up the stair way to the front door. Nearly slipping on the wet platforms, he clutched the railing, preventing him from falling.

Finally, he reached the top of the steps, and was now standing on the threshold to the house. He lifted up his hand and nocked three, slow knocks.

Kanda was and emotional wreck, to say the least, but only quick flashes showed on his face. He was full of anger, and contempt, but also grief, the kind of grief that clung to your bones, and rested painfully in the pit of your stomach.

The Order didn't give two shits though; they gave up after a month of investigation, proclaiming that Allen was dead. That's what was responsible for his anger. He would never give up, though.

However, his grief was the result of losing the one person in his life that he loved completely, and trusted completely.

Frustrated, Kanda snatched the cold teacup from the coffee table in their living room, and threw in mercilessly across the room, smashing it against the wall.

Dejectedly, Kanda rubbed his forehead and covered his face with his hands. His back hunched over, morning.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Who the fuck would be calling at his house at this shitty hour? Probably the dumbass Usagi, trying to comfort him, or convince him of something idiotic.

He didn't need comforting. He could handle himself. Though, it would be easier if the Moyashi was with him, but that was idiotic beyond proportion. Being comforted for the loss of the dearest person in your life, by _that_ missing person? It was impossible.

Grumbling, he snatched Mugen from its resting place next to the couch, and muttered angrily as he went to answer the dammed door. He swung the door open without a second thought, but gripped Mugen when he saw the figure before him.

He guessed it was a man, hunched over and decrepit as he was, and the darkness from the night and storm prevented him from seeing the figure's face.

At the notice of the door opening, the man lifted his head, bringing his features and silver hair into sharp relief, as they were brought into the warm glow from the front hall.

"Kanda?" The man said weakly, but firmly, his silver eyes filling with tears.

"Beansprout?" Kanda replied shocked. However, to his horror, Allen swayed, and his knees buckled beneath him. Forchunetly, Kanda's well attuned reflexes acted, and he caught the boy in his arms.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered, cradling the boy's head in his lap.

Kanda than carried the unconscious boy to their bedroom, and cleaned the boy's wound and wrapped it in white bandage. He noticed that his ancle was ridiculously swollen and purple, it had to be looked at. Laying the boy on the bed, he dressed Allen in a pair of clean pajamas and Layed him down in the crisp sheets.

Pressing a cold wash cloth on Allen's burning forehead, Kanda sighed in relief when the beansprout's breathing settled and turned his head in slumber.

Smiling slightly, Kanda gently touched Moyashi's face, and his smile grew as the corners of Allen's mouth lifted.

"Moyashi."

Allen woke up the next day smiling into fresh sheets and the welcoming scent that came with them. They smelt familiar, and brought back memories of a strong and loyal companion, they smelt like Kanda.

Thinking of Kanda made Allen sad. They thought that he could never see the man again, was a horrific notion that was constantly on Allen's mind.

Half asleep, Allen nuzzled his face in the soft sheets, but woke up more completely when he realized he wasn't in the white washed room that was given to him at the Noahs. His foggy mind tried to prosess what he was seeing, the room was awfully familiar. Shaking his head, he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Kanda?" the man in question's eyes snapped open at the sound of Allen's voice.

"Kanda!" Allen tackled the man in hug, twisting his torso, with his legs still under the sheets. The man returned the hug gently, being careful of Allen's wound.

Now tears were falling from Allen's eyes and he ran his fingers through Kanda's silky hair.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I am so sorry," Allen sobbed, "I remember waking up and Tiki explained how they had gotten me, I only just escaped. I wouldn't have originally, because it would bring you all into danger but they cut me a deal," Allen blabbered.

"What do you mean, 'a deal'" Kanda asked concern evident in his voice. If those fucking bastards forced Allen into some kind of contract, he would flip a shit.

To his surprise Allen chuckled. Kanda pulled away from the hug staring at Allen suspiciously.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, he said if I beat his two challenges, he and the Noah clan would leave me and my loved one's alone. Even though the Noahs are slimy and manipulative, they stand by their word."

"What were the Challenges," Kanda snarled.

"Well the first one was a duel," Allen took in a deep breath, suddenly serious, "That one didn't go as well, that was how I got injured," Allen sighed, but then continued in an overly cheerful voice, "But it wasn't to the death though!"

"And?" Kanda pressed.

Allen sighed at Kanda's impatience, but then let out a small laugh, "The second one was a game of Poker."

Kanda couldn't help it; soon both he and the little idiot were hunched over laughing. Allen was one of the only people who could actually make him laugh like this.

**Welp that's it! Should I keep going? Please tell me! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you like it. I changed my mind, and instead decided to have it be present day, though with the order and similar problems. I changed a couple things in the first chapter so that it makes a bit more sense. Thank you!**

Kanda was chuckling, while Allen was in a fit of hysteria. Shure, the idiot was more prone to laughter than Kanda was, but this was still an extreme. Kanda figured it was because the beansprout just hadn't laughed in a while.

Allen calmed down a bit, and let out a few chuckles, but then started coughing.

"Ouch. Man, I hope I didn't catch a cold, that would be unfortunate."

Kanda nodded his agreement, "If you catch a fucking cold, you will officially be the biggest weakling I have ev-" Kanda stopped as he was cut off by the ringing of their house phone.

"Call from _Lavi Bookman,_" the phone chanted out. Grumbling Kanda picked up the phone resting in the cradle on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kanda? It's Lenalee."

"At first I thought that you were your idiot husband."

Lenalee chuckled, "Nope! Hey, Lavi and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"No, something came up."

"Oh, what?"

Kanda glanced at Allen, "Allen's back."

"WHAT? YOU WAISTED ALL THIS TIME TO TELL ME THIS? I WOULD KICK YOU OVER THE HEAD IF I WAS WITH YOU!" Allen looked up now, because he could undoubtedly hear Lenalee's shouts emanating from the receiver. He held out his hand to Kanda, asking for the phone.

"Allen wants to talk to you, hang on," he said handing the phone to Allen.

Originally, Kanda wouldn't let anyone walk over him like that, but Lenalee was the exception. She was like a little sister to him, and she was one of the few friends that he had that he actually could actually tolerate.

"Hi, Lena?" Allen asked through the phone, figuring it was her because of the kicking threats.

"Oh my god Allen, it is you!" she practically shouted into the phone.

"Yup! Hey, what where you trying to get Kanda to do?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if he would like to come by for diner. You know, to get him out of his hermit faze? I'm sure you're not up for that kind of thing now. What happened to you? Are you okay? When did you get back?"

"Oh no, I think that that would be great!" Allen said quickly, conveniently ignoring her questions, "I think Kanda and I should get out." Kanda glared at him, but was only greeted by Allen's tongue sticking out, "Come on BaKanda, it will be fun!"

"Che."

"We'll be there, Lenalee."

"Okay, come by at six. I am so glad that you are okay, Allen!"

"Thanks! Tell Lavi I said 'hello.'"

"Shure thing, see you soon!"

"Bye," Allen said, hanging up the phone and leaning to place it back in the cradle. Leaning back into the pillow, he noticed Kanda glaring at him, "What?"

"You know damn well 'what' Moyashi! You can't go in your condition, you need bed rest."

"We both know that you won't give me 'bed rest,' BaKanda," Allen said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows to teasing Kanda.

"I would never fuck you while you're in your condition," he said arms crossed, glaring at the wall.

"Whatever you say," Allen responded in a singsong voice.

Kanda leaned in, one hand resting on the mattress, and kissed Allen gently on the lips, "That's all you're going to get from me until you're moderately healthier. You look like shit right now."

Allen pouted, but accepted it as fate, "Well, the rain cleared up from last night, I think that we should go outside."

"No."

"Why not?" Allen wined.

"You can't walk on your ankle," Kanda retorted.

"Well, I can't go to the doctors without them asking too many questions," Allen shot back.

"Well, I don't give a shit. You're going to that fucking doctor's office, whether you like it or not. I don't care if you tell them you tripped down the fucking stairs."

Allen gave up, "okay," he smiled, "help me up."

Kanda and Allen drove to the hospital in a comfortable silence. Allen was content staring at the different buildings that they past and Kanda was content staring at the road, occasionally looking at Allen.

Allen was kidnapped exactly a month ago; Tiki Mikk had shown up at their house, demanding that Allen come with him so that the fourteenth could take over. The Noahs apparently got tired of waiting for Neah, and took matters into their own hands.

They would go to the hospital to get Allen checked out. They weren't exactly sure how the Order would react to seeing Allen back after his sudden disappearance, so that would be a challenge for another day. The Order had gotten better, though, allowing two or more members to live in houses that were location on the same plot of land as the order itself, so that they could still be on call. They were treating the people more like people.

Kanda pulled into the parking lot, and helped Allen out of the car, locking it as they left. Let's hope that they didn't ask too many questions.

"Okay, so I am Jenalee, and I will be your nurse for this evening mister Walker," a nurse with blonde hair and glasses said, smiling brightly, "Now, what happened?"

"I, er, hurt my ankle," Allen said lamely.

"Which one?"

"My right one."

"Mmmhm," She said jotting down notes on a clipboard, "And how did this happen?"

"I fell down the stairs," Allen said glaring at Kanda, who was smirking.

"Okay, did you receive any other injuries during the accident?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay," She said cheerfully, "I'm just going to have a look real quick, okay? Please pull up your pant leg."

Allen did so, showing his swollen, purple joint, "Yikes," the nurse said, "All from falling down the stairs. Okay, well, I am going to send you to get an x- ray, please follow me," she said started exiting the room.

"Thank you."

The nurse blushed.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

Allen was left blissfully unaware.

"Oh," the nurse said just remembering, and turned to face Kanda who was helping Allen get up, "you filled out the Paperwork correct?"

Kanda nodded.

"Were you present during the accident?"

Kanda shook his head and the woman clicked the pen to jot down his answers.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Kanda."

"Full name, please."

"Yu Kanda."

"Okay, and what is your relation to Allen, Yu?"

"One," Kanda snapped, "Don't call me Yu. Second, what do I look like? His fucking mother? I am Allen's boyfriend. And third, quit Checking the Moyashi out!" He practically shouted, and the nurse shrank back, looking sadly at Allen, she really had liked the boy.

"I am so sorry," Allen quickly apologized, smiling sympathetically at the woman, but glaring at Kanda, "He has a short temper is all, he's like that to everyone."

"Oh no, it's okay, I should have known," the woman said pushing her glasses farther up her nose, and turned around continuing down the hall.

They followed the nurse a small room, and she asked Allen to sit down and lift his leg onto the table. She then put a heavily lead blanket sheet thing on his leg, leaving his ankle and foot exposed. She then turned off the lights and placed a small rectangle by Allen's foot.

She took a photo, moved his foot and changed the location of the rectangle. She did this two more times and then smiled saying that they were done, lead them back to the original exam room, then left to get the pictures.

Allen noticed Kanda glaring around the room, and asked in a babying voice with his lower lip out, "What's wrong, mister Kanda?"

"I don't like her," He said darkly.

"Why not? She seemed nice to me."

"Too nice."

"Whatever."

They waited for the nurse, who then returned, smiling placing the x-rays on the glowing board.

"Okay so if you look here, and here," she said pointing at the photo, "you will notice that the ankle has in fact been broken. We will have to put you in a cast for about six weeks, and then a brace for two," She smiled and continued, "The good thing is, you don't need to reset it. I'll go get the assistant who will give you the cast and your crutches. Have a nice day you two."

"Che." Kanda muttered.

"You too. Thank you," Allen said more politely. The nurse blushed despite herself, but smiled, leaving the room.

"Tch."

"Oh come on Kanda, I always have to deal with women fawning over you."

"Che."

Allen rolled his eyes and waited for the assistant to come.

**There's chapter 2! Thanks! Please Review!**


End file.
